


Bite Off My Skin

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [19]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Logan is along for the ride and trying to control the damage, M/M, Mentioned Mutilation, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Victor is a mess, a huge hot hairy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Victor has a deeply disturbing and occasionally very dangerous idea of what's romantic. Logan is stuck trying to talk him out of damaging himself or others too badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_math](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_math/gifts).



> Title from Lindemann's "Yukon". Ties in to another fic, but no knowledge of it required.

Victor comes back between three and four A.M., when Logan is, unsurprisingly, asleep. Victor strips and kneels over him, flipping him over to his back. Logan grimaces, but otherwise pretends to be still sleeping.  
"How sweet. My very own fuck toy, laid out on my bed, naked and waiting to be fucked. Didja miss me, Runt?" He runs his claw over Logan's stiffening dick, watching it twitch in response. Then, he retracts the claw and pushes the finger up Logan's ass.  
  
"So what were ya doin' in my bed, Runt? Really waitin' fer me to come back an' fuck ya?", Creed asks afterwards, fucked-out and sleepy.  
"Bed smells like you. Nice for jerkin' off. Like being wrapped up in your skin."  
"You could have that, ya know. Jus' flay me an' tan it, like the freakiest-ass fucking blanket in the world."  
"Vic...", begins Logan, then trails off. Creed is a force of nature, sure, beautiful but deadly, but he is also a paradox, viciously destructive and unflinchingly self-sacrificing by turns - a man as mercurial in his feelings as he is consistent in denying their very existence. So he just gathers the feline feral in his arms, pressing a kiss to the corner of his eye.  
"It's be a fugly-ass blanket anyway. I like it better on you."


End file.
